


sea wind

by the_churchyard_cat (DragonHawthorn)



Series: water baby [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Beaches, Gen, Rivers, Swimming, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHawthorn/pseuds/the_churchyard_cat





	sea wind

the wind makes little waves on the surface of the river  
cresting just a little  
pushing us towards the beach  
but when we get there the sand is blown back, stinging our legs  
and the wind blowing from land to water suppresses the ocean's waves  
when they crash the spray is blown backwards  
there are two sets of waves now:  
the small ones coming in,  
and even smaller ones crossing from one side to another  
almost away from the beach  
generated by the crosswind  
we don't go out too far  
the wind makes us fear a rip  
(we saw a lifeguard ride out around the point in some kind of boat when we were wading in)  
the others seem a little disappointed  
it's not a beach day, the weather's wrong  
but the strange currents excite me  
I'm shivering, getting in, but I plunge down to get myself used to the cold  
and float on my back with ears full of water and nose stinging and eyes scrunched against the sun  
letting the waves carry me  
we start a splash fight  
but the wind is on my side  
and not a drop hits me, blowing back in my sister's face  
when we come back in a little the waves pick up  
so we stay, splashing and falling into them  
diving under and floating over  
until the chill is too much  
and we let the waves push us back onto the warm sand  
and walk back with the sandy wind in our faces and towels around our necks


End file.
